Here
by tfdias
Summary: AU: Part 3 of "Forbidden Fruit" and "Rescue Me". Three years later. Rated M for language and material.
1. Chapter 1

"Next week!"

_"I was supposed to have her this weekend Liv! I had plans for her and everything!"_

"Yes, I know I know! I'm sorry to change plans at the last minute"

_"Sorry? Oh, how I highly doubt that!_"

"Come on, I said I'm sorry.."

_"So tell me again why I have to wait another week to see Piper, instead of this weekend, like we originally planned?"_

"Well, the family came into town unexpectedly and I thought it would be fair for them to get her while they're here. I mean, you do live basically down the street, you have access to her anytime."

_"Fair to them? Seriously Olivia?"_

"Yes, seriously!"

"This is so unfair! You can't do this to me Liv!"

"You'll get her next week!"

_"Promise?"_

"Yes, I promise."

_"Ugh, don't get my hopes up Olivia!"_

"You know, I really wish you would stop acting like you were my man!"

_"Oh please, I haven't had any complaints for the last two months that Fitz has been gone! Speaking of which, did you get the stuff?"_

"Yes, I got everything on the list. I never knew you were so freaky. Like seriously, the guy in the store just winked at me all creepy-like when I finally approached the register. He probably thinks I'm some sex fiend nympho chick. Not to mention, it took forever to find everything. I don't even think I'm gonna use half of this stuff tonight, yet alone any other night."

_"Cut the bull Liv! Do NOT blame this all on me! You wanted to do this, I just gave you some help."_

"I know, but sex toys? What was I thinking? He's so not gonna go for this!"

_"Yes he will! Fitz worships the ground you walk on! You're married for goodness sake! You guys should have been using sex toys. I promise, it's not that bad. Plus, the lingerie ALWAYS helps. Just ask Harrison..."_

"I will do NO such thing! I can't believe you guys are still together. I would have thought he would have gotten rid of you by now..."

_"Well, I guess I you and Fitz a great big 'Thank You!'. I mean, I know it's so cliche for bridesmaids and groomsmen to get together during the reception, but we've still been smooth sailing. Plus, getting rid of me would include getting rid of the best sex of his life!"_

"Oh gross..."

_"Gross nothing! Now get upstairs, lay out those goodies, put on those pretty panties and get yourself ready for some deep dickin' tonight!"_

"Well, if you'd stop arguing with me and let me get off the phone..."

_"I only promise to hang up if you promise to fill me in on every single detail..."_

"Fine, I'll tell you how it goes..."

_"Oh, you'd better!"_

"Goodbye Abigail!"

To say that Olivia missed her man would have been an understatement.

**She craved him.**

With him finally opening yet another branch, but also his first international branch of Grant Architecture & Design, Fitz had been stationed in the Caribbean for the last three months. The new site was located in Jamaica, an area Fitz found fit due to having completed numerous projects on the island. Olivia had joined him for the first month for press conferences, promotional parties, the ribbon cutting ceremony, and even a late honeymoon that they made sure to devote a full two weeks to. But, after the first month, Olivia had gotten home sick, was beginning to get behind on her own work, and was desperately missing her Pep.

Piper was now three years old, with a head full of dirty blonde curls and bursting with energy. Her eyes, which had taken on a beautiful shade of turquoise with a hint of a chocolate brown outline of her orbs, were well known for sparking with mischief. She was the apple of the family's eye; cherished by her parents, spoiled by her grandparents and aunt, and even seemed to soften the hearts of her often promiscuous twin uncles.

She was the sweetest little girl ever, being so kind and considerate, even at a young age. Olivia had made sure to start her off with the basics when it came to manners; "Yes, please" and "No, thank you" were typical responses, although the words never came out as clear. She had learned to ask permission before entering a room, calmly asking "come in?", and she knew to look for an adult whenever she wanted something from the fridge or pantry. She rarely left messes, cleaning up her playroom after a session of dolls or coloring and even trying to spread the sheets in her crib, like she'd seen Mommy do plenty of times before.

It was no surprise that Piper was a "mommy's girl". They had play dates, where Olivia would prepare small snacks for their tea parties; or dress them both up and letting Pep dabble in her make-up (not the good stuff, but a special kid-tested makeup kit she would bring out just for these occasions); having tickle wars on the living room couch; and reading bed stories at night. Olivia took pride in nurturing her daughter, raising her to be a young lady. Fitz, on the other hand, did his best to go against Olivia, trying to raise Piper as a tyrant.

He would spend evenings running around the backyard with Piper and a football, rolling around in the mud after she had tackled him to the floor. Olivia was always there with washcloth to try to clean Pep up as much as possible before letting her inside the house, throwing angry glances in Fitz's direction. There was one occasion, after a fishing trip, where Piper's fascination with the worms used as bait had prompted her to steal some from the bucket when Fitz wasn't looking. The sound of Olivia's piercing scream echoed through the house and Fitz ran into the bathroom to find Olivia hiding in the corner from a Piper that had five or six large worms wiggling in her shorts pocket.

Both were adoring parents, alternating their schedules between working and taking care of their child. Fitz's business was booming, while Olivia's was just getting started. While she was at home nursing Piper for the first few months, she came upon an online degree for a Master's in business administration. She had successfully passed all of her classes, landing on the Dean's list three semesters in a row and on the President's the semester she graduated. She had immediately went to work starting a small event management company. She had a few clients here and there, nothing major, and even hosted a charity dinner for Robert DeNiro, thanks to Marsha and Anthony. She was currently pursuing a certification for event management, hoping to learn the skills that would combine with her already established business ones. They had a lot on their plates.

**But, tonight was going to be different.**

Piper would now be spending the weekend with the Grants, who all decided to come into town for a commercial ad Kelly was shooting, and immediately came to kidnap the toddler as soon as they landed in Miami. She had originally planned for Abby to babysit Piper for the weekend when Fitz had called to notify her of his return. She wanted to try something new, something fun to make him feel warm and special and loved upon his return. Plus, she was extremely horny lately and she wanted to go above and beyond. They hadn't been together in two months, and aside from the one or two Skype sex chats that had occurred since their time apart, Olivia seriously needed some action. So, she went to Abby for help (which was a silly mistake, now that she thought about it), who had somehow convinced her to try to bring some kinkiness into the bedroom.

So here she stood, adjusting the elastic waistband of the lavender lace boy shorts she had just slipped on, looking in the mirror to see just how much they accentuated her ass. She turned back around, tugging the cup of the matching lace bra, to make sure her breasts sat perfect. Her hair, which she had in two large braided pigtails as she cleaned up the house earlier, now framed her face in loose waves. She had on no makeup, but her lips were tinted with her nude lip gloss, creating a smooth but not sticky sheen. Her body looked well moisturized after a quick shower and an application of a sweet smelling lotion. She sat on the edge of the bed, sliding her feet into a pair of black heels, fastening the side buckles. As she stood up to check herself over once again, she heard the sound of the alarm system chime, ensuring that the front door had been opened.

**He was home and she was going to fuck his brains out.**

* * *

**AN: The idea for this story just magically popped up in my head and I had to write it all down before it left my brain lol. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's a short one because 1) I just want to see the feedback before I continue, 2) I'm not completely sure as to where they story is going as yet, and 3) for some odd reason I can never get that much past 2000+ words before I feel like I'm rambling on. I know people always ask for longer chapters, but whenever a chapter gets too long for me, it's kinda difficult to write. Anywho, with that being said, Trial & Error should be updated sometime this week (I mean, how many times have I said that already lol) and Oliver & Company might be updated this weekend.**

Also, a special shoutout to ScandalFanatic, who was a victim of some serious cyberbullying this weekend. Some people can be so mean, especially when behind a keyboard. I hope you fellow readers and writers NEVER let someone's rude and hateful comments deter you from not only writing, but anything you plan to achieve in life!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The feedback on the first chapter was amazing! Thank you all so much! I'm truly glad that you all enjoyed the chapter so much! I also wanted to let you know that I have taken all your suggestions to heart! **

******Also, I must warn you all, please don't be disappointed with this chapter! (;**

* * *

"Livvie?", he called out as he stepped into the foyer, locking the front door behind him. His eyes surveyed his home, which brought a sense of warmth after returning for being gone for three months. The smell of sweet vanilla lingered, probably from one of those wall plug-in thingies that Olivia had insisted on buying for every room. The marble tile floors sparkled with cleanliness, a sure sign that Holly, their housekeeper and nanny, had to been by sometime this week.

He walked over to the living room, dragging his luggage in behind him and taking a seat on the sofa. He kicked his feet up, leaning back for a moment of rest. His home was relaxing and quiet, maybe just a little bit too quiet.

"Olivia?", he called out again. He wasn't sure if she was home or not, as he hadn't checked the garage for her car. He had hired a car service to bring him to and from the airport, so he wouldn't have to drive his own car.

He slowly sat up, lifting his body up from the plush microfiber couch. He walked down the hallway towards the garage door, where he found her recently purchased Lexus truck parked next to his Mustang. He smiled to himself when he noticed Piper's bright pink Barbie's sports car parked in a spot of its own.

"Okay, so she is here. Maybe she and Pep are taking a nap...", he said to himself. "Shit, maybe I should take one too...", he wiped away tears from his eyes after he yawned. He shut off the light in the garage, making sure that the door was locked to prevent burglary, and made his way back up the hallway. He reentered the foyer, where he found his wife.

"Holy shit", he said barely above a whisper, blinking his eyes rapidly to make sure his vision was clear. Olivia posed on the stairwell, dressed in only a lace bra and panty set and a pair of "fuck me" heels. Her hair, wavy and shiny, hung around her face; her lips plump and inviting.

"Hi baby", she said in a low, sultry voice as a sexy smirk appeared on her face. "Welcome home."

_Welcome home indeed._

He instantly felt himself tighten in his pants and any sign of sleepiness or fatigue had gone out the window. Clearly, Olivia was on a mission tonight, and who was he to get in her way?

"Livvie...", he walked over to her climbing a few steps until he was able to wrap his hands loosely around her waist. He bent his neck downward, giving her a light peck.

**But, she had other plans in mind.**

As soon as their lips separated, she moved back in, taking his bottom lip in between her teeth. His grip on her waist tightened, and she ran her hands along his back, her fingers finding their home in his hair. Their kiss was long, passionate, and steamy. When they finally pulled apart for the second time, Fitz's eyes were shut tightly and his ears were a bright pink.

_Oh, he's ready._

"Hi", she giggled when he finally opened his eyes.

"Hi", his voice sounding extremely deep and filled with lust.

"Wanna take this upstairs?", her hands ran across his chest, smoothing out the wrinkles in his dress shirt that she created just moments ago.

"Mhm!", he nodded eagerly, causing her to laugh at his antics. She placed another soft kiss against his lips before wrapping his tie around her hand, pulling him up the stairs behind her.

**She had him right where she wanted him.**

* * *

Fitz felt so relaxed, laying on his stomach while her small hands explored his back. Their bedroom had been turned into a makeshift massage parlor; at least a hundred lit candles were spread out over the room and a massage table stood in the middle of the room with an assortment of oils, lotions, and creams in reaching distance. She had soft R&B playing in the background, completing the ambience. She had him strip down to his boxers, his arousal quite evident, as she ordered him to lay on the table. Moments later, he felt her sitting on his lower back.

Olivia was gifted with her hands. She poured a coconut scented massage oil in the palm of her hands, rubbing them together to make it warm up. She slowly spread her hands across his back, rubbing the oil into his skin. She was so happy that she opted for the edible oil; his lower back muscles glistening made her so tempted to run her tongue across him. But, she would save that for later. She paid close attention to his back, working out all the of stress and nerves in his arms and shoulders.

"Baby, you feel so tense...", she felt him loosen up beneath her touch. He clearly had been spending time in the gym while in Jamaica and it was obvious that he had not been slacking on his work outs at all. She very much appreciated the sunny bronze tint his skin had taken on from endless work days out in the sun; she had to make sure to remind him countless times that he needed to apply sunscreen every few hours or so.

This massage was just what he needed. Three months of continuous stress, helping to build homes and offices in scorching temperatures, and missing his wife and daughter had taken a toll on his body. He appreciated Olivia so much for this; she knew that he would be exhausted from his trip and she had made sure to take care of him as soon as he came into the door.

**His wife was everything.**

The release from all the aches, pains, and tension had settled his body and also put his mind completely at ease. The soothing music ran through his ear and within no time, he felt himself drifting off to sleep. His breaths had just about started to even out, when he heard her voice saying, "Turn over Fitz".

Her baby was relaxed. She felt good about herself, catering to her man as soon as he walked into the door. He had done so much for her and their family, it was the she could do after his business trip. She wanted to please his body in more ways than one tonight.

"Turn over Fitz", she stood up on the table, her legs on either side of his hips as he slowly turned on to his back, careful not to make her fall. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see him fully hard.

"Babe, you're pitching a tent", she said sweetly, taking her seat on his lower stomach. She began pouring the oil against his chest, rubbing it in slowly. "What are we gonna do about it?", she asked as her hands moved dangerously low.

"I... I dunno...", he grunted. The feeling of her hands running towards his manhood had him awake and alert. He looked in her eyes and he saw nothing but lust. Her deep chocolate orbs sparkled with the candlelight, making her look like a goddess.

**Damn, his wife was so sexy.**

Her nipples were alert, poking out of the fabric of her bra and he could feel the moisture from her core through the thin lace of her panties. Little droplets of oil had smeared on the top of her breasts and he couldn't help to reach out and unfasten her bra, helping her take it off as it fell down her arms.

"Mmm, baby, I think I might have an idea of how we can handle that problem...", she leaned over, licking his chest.

"Yea?", his voice cracked, as his hands found her thighs. She had gained a little weight, which made thighs a little meatier, much to his pleasure. And since the pregnancy and birth of Piper, her hips had spread marvelously.

"Yea baby...", she whispered on his lips as her face hovered over his; her loose waves draped over both of their faces.

"Well, I think you should try it...", he managed to get out between heavy breaths.

With that, she descended down his body, her fingers hooking in the waist of his underwear, pulling them off completely. The light thud of his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs sounded as they hit the floor. He knew how much she loved him wearing those underwear and it only heightened her arousal for him.

She reached for the bottle of oil again, letting its contents drizzle down his rock hard member, causing him to groan. Her hands went to work, rubbing up and down his shaft to spread in the oil. Her tounge started from the base, flicking it as she moved towards his tip, only to return to the base again, sucking both of his balls into his mouth before releasing them with a pop.

"Yes...", he whispered.

"You like that, baby?"

She didn't give him any time to answer before she took all of him into her mouth.

"Liivvvv...", he hissed as she pleasured him orally. His hands were lost in her hair as her tongue twirled around his dick and he felt her hollow out her cheeks while sucking on his skin. He was literally a few seconds away from exploding when she released him from her mouth.

**She couldn't play around anymore, she needed him now.**

She quickly rid herself of her panties, kicking them off her feet before she climbed back on the table, taking her seat on the top of his thighs.

"You ready for me baby?", she asked with him grasped between her hands. When he nodded 'yes', she lifted up slightly before sinking all the way down on him.

"Oh my... ohhh...", she moaned loudly as she felt him fill her completely, stretching her to the limit.

"Damn, baby", he groaned, feeling her walls already pulsating around him.

After she had become readjusted to him, her hips started moving. Her hands planted themselves on his chest as she rode him hard, bouncing up and down on this thick cock.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good inside me", she moaned out, groaning loudly as she moved faster and faster.

"Yes Livvie, that's right baby!", he gripped her thighs harder, sure to leave finger-shaped bruises. Between not being inside of her for the past two months, the friction of her riding him so fast and the way she gripped him so tight, he was literally seconds from letting go. When he felt her slow down, now rolling her hips in a circular motion, he couldn't hold back. With a loud grunt, he jerked forward, releasing himself inside her.

She gave him a few moments to catch his breath, still rolling her hips on him. She felt him go limp inside her as she watched his chest slowly rise and fall with each breathe he took.

"Sorry baby", he apologized when he realized that he had been the only one to reach his peak and his body was already well spent.

"It's fine baby", she leaned over, kissing him. "Tonight was all about you.."

She eventually stopped moving, but not wanting to feel a void or the disconnect, she stayed mounted on him. She leaned over and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She was worn out, being out of practice for a while and within minutes, they both drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Absolutely NSFW (;**

* * *

He rolled over and found her laying next to him, flat on her back with her head turned in the other direction. He had woken up about an hour after their rendezvous with a cramp in his back from laying on the table, with her on top of him, and he somehow managed to find the energy to clean them both off before laying them down in the bed. Her hair was strewn about over the pillows, her waves would surely be a tangled mess in the morning. The cream colored sheets laid across her waist, exposing her naked breasts to him. A few candles remained lit, their glow bouncing off the curves of her body.

Even in her sleep, she was a masterpiece.

He rips the covers off of himself, remembering that urge he had to use the restroom, the reason he was up now again anyways. He uses the bathroom, stopping by the sink to wash his hands. He smiles when he sees a billion different colored post-it notes stuck to his side of their mirror. It was a cute thing she started when they first moved into the house together. They would write little quotes, reminders, and love notes to each other whenever they felt the need to, leaving them on the mirror. He read off a few.

_"I miss you so much"_

_"It's been 48 of the longest days of my life"_

_"I'm so damn horny and ur not even here! UGH!", he chuckled at that one._

His heart melted when he found a bright pink one with a heart that was clearly drawn by Piper. From their recent conversations, Olivia explained to him that Pep was obsessed with hearts and would spend hours drawing them on sheets of paper. He pictured her at Olivia's desk, fully focused with pencil in hand.

How he missed his little girl.

He retreated back into their bedroom, a few footsteps away from his wife in bed, when his foot got caught in something, making him lunge forward. He managed to keep himself from falling, and probably injuring himself, and he turned around to look scowl at whatever he tripped over. He found the culprit, and large black plastic bag, in which the handle had been popped due to his foot. He picked up, a raised eyebrow when he found what was inside.

_Jesus._

He closed the bag and quickly opened it again, thinking that maybe he was so tired that he could have been imagining things.

But to his surprise, he wasn't.

He reached into the bag, his face lit up with curiosity and mischief when he pulled out a sex toy. He read the packing of the item and was excited when he looked over the special features.

_**Built-in wifi**_

_**Bluetooth connectivity**_

_**Powerful vibrating stimulation**_

He was completely shocked, but also extremely turned on at the same time. Both he and Olivia had experimented plenty when it came to their sexual interactions - from different positions, places, scenarios, and even the integration of sticky syrups, food items, and hand ties. But, they had never ventured upon the use of sex toys.

He momentarily felt a bit of self-doubt. Why was Olivia all of a sudden interested in sex toys? Was he not satisfying her enough anymore? Did she feel like the sex was boring? Were they getting out of touch? Their sex was not only physical, but it was a transfer of deeply rooted emotions and feelings. With sex, they expressed their love for one another in a way that was personal and also enjoyable.

But the way they connected just a few hours earlier, there was no way there was any issues in their sex life; Olivia just wanted to be experimental. And with that, he wiped the sweat from his brow and pep-talked himself for what he was about to do next.

He made his way over to the bed and slowly pulled the covers from her body, careful not to disturb her. She was lying in a position that had her legs spread slightly, exposing exactly what he was looking for. With a little patience and effort, he managed to completely spread her legs before him, leaning his head down to place sweet, open-mouthed kisses to her core. He watched her for any form of reaction and when she showed none, he stuck his tongue out, tracing her bottom lips.

She was dreaming, dreaming of her husband returning home after so long and how she couldn't wait to spend quality time with him. She missed trips to the beach, long walks to the park with Pep, and secret romantic dinners. He spoiled her and she was so glad to have him back. In her subconscious, she dreamt about her surprise for him last night; the way he tasted on her tongue, how his body glistened with the oil, the little faces he made when she squeezed her walls against him. She could feel herself getting unbelievably wet, and she found it quite odd that she could feel something inside of her.

Her eyes popped open and there she found her explanation. Her husband was laying between her legs, stroking two of his thick fingers in and out of her.

"Hi baby...", he whispered, teasingly fucking her with his fingers.

"Hi...", she croaked, her back arching when she felt his fingers curl inside her, lightly tapping on her spot.

"You wanna hear a funny story?", he asked menacingly, his eyes locked onto hers as a low moan escaped her mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes. So, I was walking back from the bathroom right...", he paused, waiting for her response.

"Mhm..", was all she could respond as he slowly dug into her.

"And as I was walking back to bed, I nearly tripped over this bag. So I'm thinking to myself, where did this bag come from? You still with me baby?", he asked when her legs started shifting in the bed.

"Yea...", she bit her lip, the feeling of his added thumb to her clit began to register as he gently applied pressure.

"So, I pick up this bag and I'm looking to see inside and you would not BELIEVE what I found in there!"

"What was it baby?", she grumbled, lifting herself to rest on her elbows, her orgasm building inside her.

"Oh, I think you know what it was. Tell me baby, what was in the bag?"

"Uhh... I dunno..." her nails scratched against the sheets.

"You don't know?!", his eyebrows furrowed, pretending to sound shocked as he stopped moving his fingers. "Livvie, I think you're lying to me and you know what happens to liars, right?"

"They get punished..", she answered instantly. She had no time to play around, as she was on the brink of letting go and without him moving his fingers, her chance at an orgasm was slowly dwindling away.

"That's right baby, they get punished. Did you lie to Daddy?"

"Yes...", she whimpered.

"Yes, what Liv?"

"Yes Daddy, I... oh fuck!", she screamed out as he flicked his tongue across her pearl.

"My my my Livvie, you've been a bad girl. Now, Daddy has to punish you", a devilish grin spread across his face and his eyes took on the shade of dark grey.

"All fours!", he spat at her and watched as she quickly rolled over and got into the position. She was bent over before him, her elbows and knees propped her up as her back was arched and her ass was in the air. He had a perfect view of her center, now wet and dripping. He felt himself growing incredibly hard as he watched her walls contracting with need. In one move, he lifted his hand and swatted one of her cheeks hard, a growl of agony filling the room.

"That was for lying. But, I don't think that's punishment enough. Do you?"

"No...", she panted out, still reacting to the sting of his hand.

"No what?"

"No Daddy, it wasn't enough.."

"And how do you think I should punish you?"

"How ever you'd like to.."

"Great answer, spread your legs!", he shouted before spanking her again, this time on the other cheek. The way she moaned was making it extremely impossible to follow through with his punishment, but she had to learn.

"You know what Daddy wants you to do Livvie? Daddy wants to watch you play with yourself. Will you do that for Daddy?"

_This bastard. _She smirked to herself. He thought that he was going to win by teasing her. He had control of her body, but little he know she was going to take her control back. He wanted a show, she was going to give it to him.

"Yes Daddy", she responded, steadying herself with one hand as she moved the other in between her legs and behind her. She made a V with her fingers, spreading her lips before him and she swore she could hear the moment he lost all control. With one finger, she pressed against her clit, rubbing slow circles.

"Yes Livvie, just like that", he took a seat on the bench sitting at the foot of their bed. He held his shaft in his left hand, rubbing his pre-cum across the head with his right. He watched as she slowly slipped a finger inside herself, moaning lowly as she pushed it in and pulled it out. He reached for the bag beside him, pulling out the package for the sex toy and quickly ripping away the plastic. He stretched the rubber material over his cock, tugging it down to the base, making sure it was secure in place.

Olivia's moans filled the room as she continued fingering herself. She was close again, not being able to let go the first time. She heard his footsteps behind her and didn't even get the chance to wonder what he was going to do next, when he felt his warm lips sucking in her clit.

"Shit!", she froze in shock, screaming as he slapped her ass again.

"Did I tell you you could stop?"

"No Daddy...", and with that, she slipped in another finger.

"You know, Daddy is still very upset that you lied to him. I still don't think this is punishment enough, do you?"

"I... ugh... ye... n...", she stuttered as she felt her orgasm building again.

"I think you're having too much fun. STOP!"

_You've gotta be fucking kidding me! _She was so close, so fucking close and he managed to compose himself enough to gain back control.

"Daddy wants to try something new, something much more worthy to fit the crime. Is that okay with you?"

She looked back at him with a bit of worry in her eyes, which quickly softened his heart and made him slip out of character. "All games aside Liv...", he whispered, "You know that I would never hurt you baby. Okay?" She nodded, giving him the okay. She trusted him and she knew that he would never cause her harm.

His hands gripped her ass, massaging each cheek as he spread her wider for him. She was already so hot and ready for him and he couldn't wait to make her beg for mercy. He slid two fingers inside of her wet center at the same time the tip of his tongue explored her tightest hole.

"Holy fuck!", she moaned, barely above a whisper as she threw her head back. Having every part of her stimulated at the same time was like heaven on earth. Her hands gripped the sheets as he continued teasing her, venturing in places he had never been before. It was something they discussed before, and they both agreed that it had to be something they were both comfortable with before testing it out.

"How does it feel baby?"

"So fucking good!"

He continued flicking his tongue inside her, reaching down to press the power button on the ring that immediately began vibrating intensely against his manhood. When he moaned, the vibrations bounced off her skin and the sensations finally took over her body, making her come instantly. Feeling her tighten around his fingers was enough to make him quit playing games. He needed to be inside of her.

Before she could come down from her ultimate high, he slid himself all the way inside of her with one stroke. They filled the room with expletives, both pausing to get themselves together momentarily. Fitz's hands gripped on to her hips, slowly extracting himself before slamming back into her.

"Damn Livvie, so tight. Always so damn tight.."

He repeated the move a few more times, and each time he slammed back into her, she felt the vibrations against her clit, only heightening her pleasure. Her eyes were watering, she couldn't take the teasing any longer.

"Jesus Christ Fitz! Stop playing around and fuck me already!"

And that he did.

He watched her back arch as he moved his hands to her shoulders, pulling her back into him as he pounded deep inside her. He watched her ass jiggle which each thrust and felt himself growing harder inside her. A series of "Yes!" "Faster!" "Harder!" came out of her mouth and he followed each and every command. Sweat pooled on his forehead, their skin getting slippery as their heat filled the room.

"You fuck me so good baby!", she cried out, throwing her hips backwards as she matched each of his thrusts. He groaned loudly, wrapping her hair around his wrist and pulling her backwards, lacing kisses against her neck. He stopped moving and let her take over, watching her slowly bounce and forth on him.

"Livvie..."

"Come for me Daddy"

"Fuck, baby..."

"Shit Fitz, it's right there!"

With one more synchronous thrust from the both of them, their bodies exploded together. Olivia screamed out his name, her face falling flat into the pile of sheets and Fitz shuttered as he spilled himself inside her, falling on top of her.

They gave themselves a few minutes to recuperate, eventually lying next to each other under the covers. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, rubbing small circles into her side. Her hand brushed away his sweaty curls, her finger outlining the shape of his ear.

"We still got it babe", she snuggled in the crook of his arm, kissing him on the side of his chin.

"Fuck yeah!"

* * *

**AN: And that concludes the new update. As most of you already assumed, Fitz made sure that Olivia got hers. I might have gotten carried away with the smutiness, so please forgive in advance! Lol. Hope you all enjoyed! Working on other updates as well.**

**SN: In case anyone didn't get it from the description, the sex toy used was a penis (or cock) ring. It's a little rubber thingy the guy puts on and it vibrates, basically a couple toy. Interestingly enough, when I originally started this chapter (forever ago), Huffington Post wrote a blog about a new sex toy that basically tracks performance. It's called SexFit and it's a cock ring that not only vibrates but also tracks rhythm, strokes per minute, calories, etc etc. And then, you can post your info online (for whatever reason you'd like to, I suppose). Anyways, I thought it was pretty cool and kinda sexy, so that's basically what Fitz was using, sorta kinda or whatever. Google it! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so this will be a two part chapter. I didn't wanna make it too long and I really wanted to upload this chapter as soon as possible. I was really gunning for before the premiere on Thursday, but life never works out the way we want it.**

* * *

_**One Year Ago**_

_"This is so corny and cliche, but where do you see yourself in five years?", Fitz asks her._

_"It's not corny babe", she giggles, "but umm..hmm. Five years? Well, I see myself happy. Having my own business, in either event planning, or running my own recreational center. Possibly married or pregnant...", he smiles at her, imagining his little Livvie carrying a huge belly in front of her and a rock on her finger. "What about you babe?"_

_"In five years? I see myself with you"._

_"Fitz..", she blushes._

The world was moving fast around her, all the while she was moving at a snail's pace. Abby was running around like a chicken with her head cut off, trying to make sure the bridal party was all in order. Quinn was in the corner, trying to sneak the sniffles behind a crumbled tissue in her hand, displaying a wide smile whenever anyone walked by.

She sat in a chair with a hair and makeup team around her, trying to finalize her appearance. One woman was sticking in black bobby pins to keep her up-do secure, another was using a lipstick brush to lightly blend in the nude color on her lips.

The day was here. It was finally going to happen. They were getting married. She was going to get married to the love of her life, the father of her child. Their child.

Piper was resting in her mother's lap sound asleep. Her right thumb was in her mouth, which hung open slightly. The skin from her finger was probably raw from all of the sucking, and her favorite Barbie doll was clutched tightly in her hand. Olivia watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took, a warm smile spreading across her face as her daughter murmured in her sleep. She looked absolutely adorable.

Pep had the honor of being the couple's flower girl for the ceremony today. Aunt Kelly had coached her on how to calmly throw the flowers down the aisle. Before, during rehearsal, she had dumped the whole basket on the floor at one time and then proceeded to skip down the aisle, swinging said basket like a mad woman, knocking into the knees and shins of several of the event management employees. She wore a white dress, covered in lace and frill and embellished with diamonds (yes, real diamonds - her grandfather insisted) sewed into the fabric. On her little feet were white mary jane flats with diamonds across the straps (this time, Grandma insisted) over a pair of white lace socks.

Somehow, one of Olivia's hair team members had managed to get her unruly curls into a tight and neat bun. Piper was terrified of a comb, due to her extremely tight curls and had began wailing almost instantly when the woman accidentally said to her "why don't we do your hair next?". She was obviously unaware of the little girl's fear and the code words used by the family whenever they had to endure the tedious process. As she rested in her lap, Olivia noticed that her one stubborn curl had managed to make its way through the barricade of hair gel and holding spray as it sprung forward on her forehead. Just like her father.

* * *

_"In five years? I see myself with you"._

_"Fitz..", she blushes._

_"I see myself rubbing your feet when you come home from a hard day's work, exchanging vows with you, helping you at lamaze classes. I look at the future and I all I see is you"._

He stood on the marble-floored balcony, staring out into the view of the ocean below him. He watched the waves crashing into the shoreline, pulling back deposits of the beautiful white sand back into the water. The sound was music to hears and quite calming to his soul.

He was in the hotel suite, his groomsmen surrounding him. Stephen, Harrison and Huck were all indulging in the array of complimentary fruit brought in by room service earlier this afternoon. He zoned in and out of Harrison's story about accidentally bumping into Abby while in they were both catching the elevator and trying to see if the other guys knew any information about her. He chuckled to himself, same old Harrison.

He was worried and anxious and nervous. Today was the day. Today was their day. Today was the day that he was going to make an honest woman out of Olivia. He was going to marry the love of his life.

They had been through so much together - their initial meeting; their period of dating before Marci tried to come back into the picture; the first time they exchanged "I love you" to one another; and even moving in together after finding out that Braxton and Kendra were with child. He thought about the accident and how he was innocently planning to introduce her to his family before she ended up in a coma for months. He remembered how guilty he felt and how devastated he was about the whole situation. How his sadness and loneliness had gotten the best of him and had him making a terrible mistake.

Amanda. How Amanda Tanner not only temporarily ruin his reputation, but nearly ruined his entire relationship. The jail time, public embarrassment and loss of business was nothing compared to what he could have lost in the end. Amanda had managed to make him betray Olivia's trust and caused him to miss out on the early stages of Olivia's pregnancy with Pep. He never fully blamed Amanda, because he was his own person, but it still amazed him how he was blinded by what he thought was a friendship.

And Piper, his darling Pep. A terrible two year old indeed. She had gotten her politeness and daintiness from Olivia, but all of the rough and rowdiness came from him. He smiled as he thought of his precious little girl and how she was growing so big and smart. When Kelly gave them the idea of making her the flower girl, his heart leaped with joy. He watched her during the wedding rehearsal, grinning from ear to ear when Kelly handed her a basket of cloth rose petals for practice. She looked just like her mother, prim and proper. Within a blink of an eye, the whole basket was upside down and she was running around like crazy. Just like her father.

* * *

"Olivia!"

"You look amazing!"

"Beautiful, just beautiful!"

"Liv, I swear you are such a MILF!"

Of course, of all the compliments, oohs, ahhs, and praises filling the room, Abby's had to be the most inappropriate. The ladies stood around Olivia in a circle, inspecting every inch of her.

The gown was Vera Wang, of course, and Olivia was nearly pricked with pins and needles during her custom fitting with Vera herself. It was a pure white sweetheart neckline dress (she didn't care about tradition, she was going to wear a white dress at her wedding) with a mermaid fit, that hugged her every curve, and stopped mid-thigh before it poofed out with tulle and lace.

She had fallen in love with the dress the moment Vera had shown it to her in one of her lookbooks and ensured Olivia that she was not at all offended by her choice to have certain alterations made. The dress, which was originally a dusty pink, was dyed, along with other few adjustments before it was shipped off to Olivia.

Her hair was curled to perfection before it was pinned in place, reminiscent of a pinup girl. Quinn had gifted her with a diamond hair pin that she had found rummaging at some antique shop (her something old). A pair of diamond chandelier earrings hung long from her ears, reaching midway between the southernmost point of her earlobe and the very top of her shoulder blade (her something new). Abby lent her a necklace that she had gotten connections to while dating a jeweler, who made Olivia promise that she owed him her first born if something happened to it before it was returned to the store the next morning (her something borrowed). On her feet were a pair of custom-made Tiffany Blue Louboutin pumps; she had asked Christian to forgo his notoriously known red-heeled design, simply because she did not want it to clash with the wedding theme colors (her something blue).

The women obsessed over Olivia, making sure everything was just right. Her hair team wanted to make sure that not a hair was out of place and she was pretty sure they had used a whole jar of pins. The makeup team had the oil blotting sheets in hand, attacking her face every few minutes. One of the beauty squad members had managed to pluck a large leaf from a fake plant in the room and was using it to fan Olivia down. Someone had sprayed her perfume while she had opened her mouth to speak, causing a small coughing spell, which immediately had everyone rushing to her aid.

Piper, who was still fast asleep, was laid out on a cushioned vanity stool and Kelly was very much upset that her plans for having her be their flower girl had been ruined in fear of having to wake the toddler up from her nap - something everyone knew would have never been a good idea.

"Carry her down the aisle! She might not be able to throw the flowers, but she would still be a part of the wedding!" Everyone praised Quinn for her genius idea and with a few contacts via walkie talkie to the group managing the event, an improvisation in the original plans was created and secured.

Within moments Juliette, Olivia's assistant and event manager for the wedding (Olivia had given Juliette the event as her first big case), had barged into the room, looking for Olivia.

"Is she ready?!", she squealed nervously. She wanted to make a great impression on Olivia, but she did not want her position to be the focus of her day.

"I'm right here Juli", Olivia stated softly before walking from the center of the group towards the door. "Is he here? Did he make it?", she asked her almost immediately.

"I'm here!", Stephen said almost out of breath as he rushed towards the room. "I was having a bite to eat with the guys and I lost track of time. Sorry Liv! Just give me a second to grab her!", he ran into the room, gently picking up Pep, only to turn around to rush out the room again. "You ladies look lovely!", he yelled running down the hallway.

* * *

_"Fitz..."_

_"Hmm?", he mumbles, not wanting to part his lips from her skin._

_"I want kids one day. Four, maybe five. Little girls that look like you, with dirty blonde curls and your piercing eyes. Little boys that look like me, brown eyed and wide smiles. I want our girls to run to you when I won't let them wear makeup, and our boys to run to us when they want to make personalized Valentine's Day cards for the girl they're crushing on. I want them to grow up well and smart. I want them to be close to one another. I want a big happy family and I want it with you"._

_"Livvie, I want to give you every single thing your heart desires. I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. I want you Olivia, all of you"._

"Let's make a quick toast, shall we?", Anthony waltzed around the hotel room, a glass of scotch in one hand as his other held the electronic cigar (he had quit smoking a little over a year now) that he liked to keep lit during special occasions. The men all huddled around in a circle, with Fitz standing in the middle, Harrison handing off his full glass and disposing of Fitz's empty one.

"Fitzgerald, my boy...", Anthony started and spoke for a few minutes of his first born and how he remembered their bonding when he was a young boy, to watching him grow into the man he was now. They all agreed when Anthony emphasized on how lucky Fitz was for finding someone so beautiful (Fitz glared at them all jokingly) and how he was an amazing father. At the same moment, Stephen burst into the room carrying Piper and quickly passing her off to her father.

"What the -...", Fitz didn't even get complete his question before the door swung open yet again and Juliette appeared.

"As you can see, Baby Grant is fast asleep and there is absolutely no way in hell we are waking her up, so I had to hatch a new plan. What better way for her to go down the aisle than in Daddy's arms? Yes, I know, such a cute and charming touch. And if we wanna get down the aisle before the princess wakes up, I would suggest that we get in there NOW! Let's go people!"

And with that, they all took one gulp of liquor, Fitz nearly struggling with Pep in one hand and trying to hold the glass in the other. Anthony concluded his speech, sparking cheers from the guys and claps from Juliette. She went around the room double checking jacket lapels and straightening crooked bow ties. She sent them all out of the room one by one, being sure to hand Fitz an extra handkerchief for his shoulder, in case Piper started drooling. Once the room was clear, she searched for the scotch, taking a large gulp straight from the bottle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Grants..", she sarcastically bowed to the empty room before she made her own exit.

* * *

**AN: So, I introduced a new character, yet again lol. Not really sure if I will be keeping Juliette around; I usually only mention other characters but they never really play more than a minor role. So, the Grants are finally in preparation of their wedding. My whole focus for this story is to kinda have some flashbacks mixed in with present, so I'm not really sure if I want the wedding to be the very next chapter, or a flashback later on in the story. What do you guys think?**

**Speaking of what you guys think - any reviews for TGIT?! Let's just say, Jake is very disturbing and annoying and I'm just really mad they're screwing again. Shonda, just... idk smh!**

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter lol! As expected, Fitz put it down on Liv once he got himself together. I laughed at how many of you wanted to do your own "research" on the toy mentioned in the chapter. And to answer VJack's question, yes Fitz did stick his tongue in Liv's back door! I just wanted to add something different than normal, just a little spice lol. I don't if I might be touching on that subject (or shall I say area).**

**To clear up any confusion, the italics are all excerpts from some chapters in Forbidden Fruit and Rescue Me. Basically, they are thoughts and memories running through Fitz and Olivia's minds during those parts of the chapter.**

**And, Olivia's dress is the "Nira" from Vera Wang's Fall 2014 collection. I actually knew how I wanted to dress to look in my mind and just searched Vera's website for a dress that matched.**

**As usual, I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for all the love!**


End file.
